Water balloon tosses and fights are enjoyable pastimes for many people, but the filling and the tying of the water balloons beforehand can be time consuming and problematic. Without the aid of a filling device, it is difficult for a user to stretch the new balloon over a water spigot or hose. The balloons can easily tear or slip off the spigot. Filling devices have been developed, but there are disadvantageous with them.
One example of a current water balloon filling device is called the Quick Knot Water Bomb Set, available from Imperial Toy. This particular device relies on a rotatable valve to allow water flow into the balloon. This configuration makes it difficult for a user to use only one hand when filling up the water balloon, as one hand is used to hold the balloon and one hand is used to rotate the valve to start and stop water flow into the balloon.
Another example of an available water balloon filling device is called the Water Bomb Factory, available from AquaAntics. This specific device is directed to upright water balloon filling and utilizes a vice clamp to do so. Disadvantageously, this device's design exposes the internal metal spring to the flowing water, which could lead to water damage, including rust.
With respect to tying a knot in the filled water balloon, balloon tying devices are known, including two pronged devices. Both the Quick Knot Water Bomb Set, the Water Bomb Factory, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,906 ('906 Patent) to Peverly teach two pronged tying devices. The Quick Knot Water Bomb Set utilizes two parallel prongs while the Water Bomb Factory and the '906 Patent include prongs with ends that curve inward towards each other. Prongs that are parallel or have inwardly curving ends can inadvertently lead to the balloon slipping off of the tying fixture as a user is trying to finish the knot.
In light of the disadvantages described above, there is a need in the art for new water balloon filling and tying devices that improve on currently available goods.